


Innocent Seduction

by Rycott (mastafrooper)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastafrooper/pseuds/Rycott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari learns that Shinji has changed in a world where the third impact was prevented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seduction 1 - Broken Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my work here. No changes from other places.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem with Hikari's car amounts to a problem for her marriage and the conclusion that she isn't as innocent as she seems.

===============================================================

  
**Innocent Seduction: Broken Vows**

An Evangelion smut story for perverts everywhere.

Written by Scott 'Gord' Ryan

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. There will be some sex in this thing. If you are underage don't get caught jacking off by your parents. Post it anywhere you like as long as there is credit to the author and a link back to the Studiotorium.

===============================================================

  
Hikari exited her friend's car. "Thanks for the lift, Mayumi."

"Sure, No problem. Call me in the morning if you need a lift," Mayumi called out, as Hikari moved away from the car, up onto the kerb. Hikari waved her thanks before moving off towards home. As she moved up the path, she spotted Shinji, standing near the entrance. After a quick smile she unlocked the door and headed inside, speaking to Shinji.

"Thanks for coming over Shinji. Stupid thing wouldn't start this morning, and if it wasn't for Mayumi I would have been late for work. Anyway, it's out in the garage, just head on out and I'll grab us a drink." Shinji just smiled and nodded his head, before heading out to the garage to take a look at her car.

After taking a drink out to Shinji, Hikari settled herself on the couch with a glass of wine. She normally didn't drink all that much, especially during the week, but it had been a terrible day. First her car wouldn't start. Then her day at work had been horrible and tiring. She hoped that a little bit of wine might help to relieve some of the tension that had built up over the day, and then after Shinji left she could head up to bed and have an early night.

In a way she was lucky. After Third Impact, Shinji and Touji were both looking for a hobby, something they could fiddle with in their spare time, something to take their mind of things. They both found that in Cars. Between them, they bought and old car, with an engine that was old, tired and close to death. They rebuilt it themselves, learning as they went along, tinkering with this and that. They weren't professionals, but they were able to fix simple issues with cars.

Touji was out of town on business of some sort, and when Hikari had called him, he had called Shinji over to help her out. She had no real problem with this. She had been friends, albeit not close ones, with Shinji since school, and he was always considerate and polite. Unlike a certain someone; namely; her husband. She was just starting to get comfortable when Shinji exited the garage. "It looks pretty simple. Your alternator stopped working, which basically means your battery wasn't getting charged and it went flat. I'll go grab my battery charger from home and then run down to the wreckers and see if I can get my hands on a reasonable second-hand alternator, I won't be gone to long."

As he exited the front door Hikari couldn't stop herself from noticing how nice his butt looked in those pants. She let out a little gasp and flushed red. She couldn't believe she had just thought that. Maybe she had been drinking a little bit too much wine tonight, or maybe it was the lack of attention Touji had been paying her for the last few years. After they first got married, things were good, and he lavished her with attention. But after a year or so things started going downhill as Touji drove himself into work in an attempt to prove that, even with his artificial leg he was as good as anyone, if not better, at doing his job.

Her mind turned back to a conversation she had participated in with Asuka about Shinji. They had been talking about relationships, and, much to Hikari's embarrassment, the subject had turned to sex. She had always seen Shinji as a timid boy and didn't think he would be much good in bed, but when she had asked Asuka what he was like, Asuka's eyes had glazed over and at hint of a smile could be seen tugging at her lips.

"He was incredible. I know you're thinking 'timid little Shinji would be no good in bed' but you'd be wrong. Admittedly, he was timid at first but if you pushed his buttons the right way he changed. Not like he lost control, but more like a different person almost. So in control, so confident.... almost arrogant and yet so undeniably sexy. Once he switched over to this other Shinji he used to make me cum so many times, he was unbelievable. One other thing, excuse my language Hikari, but he had the most beautiful cock I have ever seen. It was gorgeous."

Asuka had taken a deep shuddery breath before continuing. "You know what Hikari... If he wanted to fuck me again, whether I was married or not, I wouldn't be able to say no." Hikari's cheeks had flared after Asuka's confession before they moved onto other topics.

Hikari was bought back to the present by the sound of the front door opening and closing and Shinji entering the room. "I got the stuff. I'll put the alternator in then charge the battery. Should be right to go in the morning." Hikari smiled at him and gave him her thanks, before asking if he would like a drink, which he politely declined.

Hikari poured herself another glass of wine before settling herself down into the couch again. She thought back on what Asuka had said and found it hard to believe. That was it. She had decided. She had to find out for herself. It may be tricky though, as Shinji had always been polite and never really shown any interest in her before. Well, she could always try and besides, it may be a bit of fun to tease Shinji and see if he would react, especially since Touji didn't anymore.

She glanced down at what she was wearing, which happened to be her work clothing, white blouse and black skirt that went about mid thigh. She unbuttoned the first few buttons on her blouse to show a tantalising amount of cleavage, but still leave enough covered so she wasn't exposing herself. 'Perfect' she thought to herself. She then headed out to the garage. Shinji had just finished fitting the new alternator to her car and was in the process of hooking up the battery charger to the battery.

She moved to the side of the car near the front guard, and leaned over innocently to 'get a better look' at what Shinji had done. All the while the neck line of her shirt was falling lower and exposing more cleavage, in an attempt to see if Shinji showed any interest.

As she glanced up she inwardly smirked as she saw a faint blush stain his cheeks, and an attempt to avert his eyes from where he had been looking. 'At least I know he likes to look' Hikari thought to herself, even though she had began to doubt what Asuka had said about him. He just seemed too timid and shy and he blushed so easily with just a bit of cleavage.

She straightened herself up and moved around to the front of the car before she spoke. "Shinji, would you mind showing and explaining to me what you fixed so I can impress Touji when he calls?"

Shinji nodded and moved behind her to start pointing out and explaining what he had done when Hikari ever so gently ground her ass into his crotch. Shinji instantly stiffened, in more than one way, before mumbling something about needing to leave and heading out of the garage towards the front door.

Hikari quickly followed. She knew she couldn't let him leave just yet, she had to stop him. She managed to catch him in the lounge room and grabbed him from behind. "Please don't leave yet Shinji." She spoke softly "I.... I just want to see it. Would... would you let me see it?" Before Shinji could ask her what she wanted to see, Hikari had trailed her hand down his stomach and was rubbing his crotch.

"Asuka... Asuka said it was beautiful. Would you let me see it just once? Please!" She could feel him getting hard under the delicate touch of her hands. Ever so slowly he turned around. She noticed the look in his eyes had changed and didn't know whether to be scared or excited. Hikari heard the sound of a zipper and looked down to see the most beautiful cock she had ever seen.

She reached out to touch it but hesitated. This would be the only other penis besides Touji's she would have ever touched. This thought gave her another pause, yet she thought it too beautiful not to touch. Slowly, she reached an unsteady hand out and began to stroke it again. She watched in awe as it finished filling with blood, finally settling at about eight inches long and one and a half inches thick.

Hikari sat Shinji on the couch and kneeled in front of him. She had only ever done this once for Touji, as she found it unladylike and degrading. Yet here she was, kneeling before her husband's best friend, about to suck his cock because it was so beautiful. Hikari felt wicked and she _loved_ it.

Ever so slowly, she lowered her head down towards it and gave the tip a little kiss before engulfing the head into her warm mouth. The only thing she heard from Shinji was a long drawn out moan as she started to bob her head up and down, ever so gently flicking her tongue around his cock before taking it further in and increasing her tempo.

Shinji couldn't believe it. He had come over to help out his friend by fixing their car, and now he was sitting on their couch with the beautiful wife sucking his cock like it was the last penis on earth. Shinji didn't feel regret over getting it from his best friends wife, it was much too good to be feeling regret.

Hikari didn't know why but she had to make him cum, preferably in her mouth. She had no idea where this side of her had come from or even that it existed, but now she had Shinji's cock in her mouth she was determined to make him cum so she could drink it all down. She also couldn't believe how horny doing this made her. She was sure one little touch to her clit and she would be pushed over the edge.

Hikari whimpered when Shinji slowly lifted her head from his engorged penis and forced her to stand. She was about to protest when he reached up beneath her skirt and ever so slowly slid her panties down her legs and with her help completely off her. Shinji then proceeded to deftly unbutton her blouse, exposing her bra before slowly pushing the blouse from her shoulders, leaving her in just her bra and skirt.

Shinji pulled Hikari close, crushing her bra clad breasts into his chest. The desire to feel his skin was burning in her, so she swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it roughly from his shoulders. By this time, Shinji had managed to unclasp her bra and throw it to the floor before pulling her in close again and crushing her beautiful breasts into his chest, before giving her a hot, passionate kiss.

It was about this time when Hikari realised what was below her moistened petals. She wasted no time impaling herself on Shinji's gorgeous cock before shutting her eyes and screaming out in ecstasy. After recovering slightly from her orgasm, she looked up into Shinji's face to see an amused smirk gracing his lips. 'Of course he is smirking,' she thought to herself. 'He's fucking his best friend's wife and he didn't even have to do anything.' Had she known Shinji's father though, the smirk would have been eerily familiar.

As Hikari's breathing started to return to normal, Shinji grabbed her hips and started sliding her up and down his still rock hard penis. The feeling was indescribable, he filled her like she had never been filled before and she could already feel a second orgasm building. Two orgasms in one session had only ever occurred once on her wedding night, and if this kept going, it was going to be a lot more than two.

After awhile Shinji decided to pick up the pace and started to slam up into Hikari, while Hikari in an attempt to keep up, started using her knees to return the favour and slam back down onto Shinji. The pace picked up again almost becoming violent as Shinji was forcefully slid in and out of her. Hikari could feel herself getting wetter than before as the pace increased again. She couldn't believe she was this wet, it was starting to leak from her pussy and down Shinji's shaft.

Then it happened, Hikari's mouth dropped open, and a silent scream came forth as her body started to be wracked with spasms while her pussy started to contract around Shinji's cock. The contractions set Shinji of as well, as he erupted inside of Hikari, spraying her insides with his cum. There was so much that it started to dribble out of Hikari and mix with her own juices, oozing out onto Shinji's length.

In the after glow of the moment Hikari snuggled closer to Shinji resting her head on his chest listening to his slowly decreasing heartbeat. She then heard a chuckle from Shinji. "You're not done yet I hope," He said, in a deep seductive voice that sent shivers down her spine. Before she could reply Shinji had spun her around so she was facing his still hard erection while placing her pussy within tongue range.

"Suck it and I'll return the favour." Shinji ordered as he reached down and started tweaking Hikari's nipples. She let out a small moan before glancing at his cock again. It was covered in her juices and Shinji's cum. It was dirty to even think about sucking it, yet she new she would, she couldn't get enough. She lowered her head over the tip and started bobbing her head, giving it everything she had.

As Hikari started sucking him, Shinji felt she was ready for him to return the favour. He gently ran is tongue along her petals before parting them and moving it inside. He could feel her squirm a bit as he flicked his tongue around inside her. He then removed it and sucked on her clit before gently nibbling it. He slid two digits into her as he worked her clit and felt her tighten around his fingers. He knew she was close again.

Hikari couldn't believe it. She was so close to her third orgasm, in such a short period of time. She never thought she could cum so much but Shinji was proving many things she thought wrong. All previous trains of thought were derailed as her third orgasm hit her. Her back arched, Shinji's penis fell from her mouth and it felt like the whole world stopped and everything went black.

When she awoke, she felt slightly disoriented. Something cool was rubbing against her breasts causing her to whimper. When she finally got a grasp on where she was, she found she was bent over the kitchen table. Her skirt had had not been removed, instead bunched around her waist, and something hard gently tracing up and down her once again increasingly wet petals.

Hikari whimpered at the sensation. Shinji heard this but still didn't enter her. He leaned over her and placed his mouth near her ear gently tugging her ear with his teeth before whispering. "What is it you want? Tell me and I just might do it." All Hikari managed to get out as a reply was a strangled moan. "If you don't tell me I'll just leave." He whispered into her ear again.

Shinji leaned forward and heard a slight mumble. "Speak up. I can't hear you when you mumble." The reply was quiet, but exactly what he was looking for. "Fuck me Shinji. Fuck me till I'm sore. Fill me with your cum. Please, just /fuck me/!" A large purr rumbled out of Shinji's chest, just before he grabbed her hips and slammed himself fully inside her.

The pace was furious, as Shinji drove himself in and out of Hikari's slick passage. The only sounds from the kitchen, were the slaps of Shinji's groin on Hikari's ass as he drove into her, the slick squelching of their juices at the point of joining, and the moans and grunts coming from the two occupants. It was almost too much for Hikari. Touji had never been this rough with her or never made her feel this good.

Shinji leaned up close to her ear again while attempting to keep up his furious pace. "Don't cum until I say you can or I'll just get up and leave." To Hikari this was like torture. She was so close to her fourth orgasm she could almost feel it and Shinji wasn't making it any easier for her, with him filling her to the brim and pounding in an out of her at a furious rate. He started to speed up again, his balls swinging and slapping her, and his groaning becoming more constant as he got closer to his limit. Hikari managed to hold on until Shinji let out a groan and yelled "Cum for me you little slut!"

Hikari normally would have been offended by being called such a name but coming from Shinji at that moment it made her even hotter, and with the feeling of Shinji starting to release himself inside her again, it wiped all traces of that thought from her mind. The combination of him cumming and being called a slut sent her of into her fourth orgasm. She screamed and thrashed around as was sent off to places she had never been before.

As she returned back to earth she noticed three things. One, Shinji was still hard. Two, He was still inside her. Three, He was lifting her up with her back resting against his chest. He started to move towards the stairs, and she realised that he was heading towards her bedroom. She thought about screaming '**NO**!' because it was Touji's bedroom too, yet this thought was fleeting. She realised if Touji got home now, she didn't think she would be able to stop. She would fuck Shinji right in front of him.

As Shinji entered the room still carrying Hikari he glanced around. He must have found what he was looking for, as he walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, still buried to the hilt in Hikari's sopping wet pussy, facing the doors of the built in wardrobe. The doors of the wardrobe were mirrors, and Shinji grinned when he saw the look on Hikari's face when she noticed.

As they had entered the room Hikari had still been deep in thought. She only noticed they had arrived when Shinji had sat down on the edge of the bed, forcing himself a little deeper and making her moan. When she looked up she noticed they were facing the wardrobe with mirrored doors and a shocked look came over her face.

She couldn't believe how hot the reflection looked. There she was with just her skirt on, pushed up around her waist, breasts bouncing with each of her ragged breaths, juices leaking from her pussy down the hard shaft that was buried in her and hands creeping around to fondle her breasts. She moaned when the hands finished their journey and started to softly caress her breasts and tweak her nipples, almost worshipping them.

The hands left their place on her breasts and gently trailed their way down to her hips where they took a firm grip and lifted Hikari up before slowing lowering her back down again. It was much slower this time, yet no less hot as Hikari watched herself being used as a sheath for his cock as she was slowly fucked to her fifth orgasm.

"You love it don't you" Shinji whispered into Hikari's ear. "You love watching yourself get fucked. You love watch my cock slide in and out of you, watching your gorgeous tits bounce up and down as I sheath myself in you over and over again. I know I do, you look so gorgeous impaled on my cock." The only reply Hikari could form was a shuddering moan.

The pace slowly picked up, before Shinji suddenly slammed Hikari down hard onto his cock once more, before letting go of her hips and reaching around to play with her clit. It was too much for Hikari, as she came again screaming her release for Shinji to hear. Shinji just grinned as he watched her squirm around on his cock in the throws of her orgasm. The way her chest was heaving in the mirror though was quite distracting and caused him to caress her breasts while she was coming down from her orgasm.

When Hikari finally calmed down for the fifth time she realised that Shinji was still hard. "You didn't cum?" she asked him, to which he replied with a shake of his head. Hikari slowly raised herself off his still hard cock and knelt in front of him. "I've wanted to finish what I started earlier. I want you're cum in my mouth." Hikari couldn't believe what she was saying. Before all this, such words would never have left her mouth or even crossed her mind, and yet here she was, almost begging him to cum in her mouth.

Hikari wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft and started stroking up and down while slowly moving her tongue over the head before slipping it into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down. Hikari removed her lips from the head of his penis, slipping down to suck on Shinji's balls as her hand continued to pump him. Hikari grinned as Shinji moaned throatily at her technique, this was the first time since they had started that she was the one in control and not him.

Hikari moved her head back up, hovering her lips over the tip of Shinji's erect penis, before lowering her lips around it again. This time, however, she did not stop at just the head but continued to keep pushing it deeper into her mouth. She gagged once and took it out before lowering her mouth around it again. This time, she succeeded in getting the whole penis into her mouth and partially down her throat. Her lips resting against Shinji's groin and she tried to grin around his cock at her achievement.

"Oh my fucking god! You are fucking incredible Hikari! Such a good little cocksucker," Shinji moaned out. He couldn't believe it. Asuka had been pretty wild in bed and open to everything but even she had never managed to deep throat the entire length of his cock. Shinji had come to the conclusion that he was in heaven right now.

Hikari couldn't believe how sexy it sounded being called a cocksucker, Touji had never said anything like that before and it made her try that little bit harder to make Shinji cum in her mouth. She repeatedly removed his length from her throat then put it back in while tightening her throat muscles around it. The only warning she got was Shinji mumbling out 'Cumming!' before he let go. She did manage, however, to remove it from her throat in time and sit the head inside her lips, as she vacuum sealed the tip inside her mouth before the first blasts of cum start entering her mouth. She drank every single drop she could get, milking as much as possible with her hand. She couldn't get enough, it was so warm and tasty.

When Shinji finally finished cumming he looked down at Hikari's face, as she finished cleaning up his cum, and ran a hand softly through her hair before speaking. "Did you drink all that?" Hikari looked up and nodded shyly with a small smile on her face. Shinji lifted her up next to him, and placed a small kiss on her lips before lying down and bringing her in close beside him. Hikari herself snuggled in close, wrapped an arm over his chest and tangled their legs together as they both drifted of into a bliss filled sleep.

They both awoke a few hours later. Shinji got dressed and started to leave, before Hikari moved closer and spoke. "You know Touji can't find out about this right?" Shinji nodded his head and a small, almost sad smile formed on his lips. "But.... But if you ever want to do this again.... Just ask me and I won't say no," Hikari said with an impish grin. Shinji's frown turned into a small grin before leaning down to give her a kiss goodbye and heading out the door.

As Hikari watched him leave she couldn't help but think to herself. 'Asuka you were right. Even if I am married I can't say no and I don't think I would even want to.' Another impish grin lit her face. 'Who says I need to wait for him to ask for it'

  
End.

**Omake Theatre.**

Shinji had Hikari bent over the arm of the couch, slamming his cock in and out of her at a furious pace. Her blouse was open and breasts hanging out, skirt hiked up and panties pulled to the side, as he drove his hardened erection in and out of her. Suddenly Shinji heard the door open and Touji walk in and he froze. Touji looked at Shinji then Hikari before speaking. "Hikari, honey, what are you doing?" Hikari looked at him like he was stupid for a few moments before replying. "What does it look like dear, I am getting Shinji to fuck me silly."

Shinji sat there alarmed as Touji seemed to think something over. "Oh. Don't mind me then. I just forgot some paperwork, I'll be out of your hair soon." Touji said before heading up the stairs.

Shinji looked blankly at where Touji had left a few moments before. He shrugged then resumed his furious pace.

**Omake by Dorian Gray**

A group of ladies sat in a ring around a large blackboard.

"Okay," said one. "I'd like to bring this meeting of the Shinji-holics Anonymous to order!" The other ladies went silent.

"Now," said the leader, "we have a new member to say hello to today." She jestured for said member to stand up.

A familiar freckled face stood up. "Um...Hi. My name's Hikari, and I'm a Shinji-holic."

"Hi Hikari," the other members chanted.

"Um, yeah... its been 100 days, since I last slept with Shinji," she admitted, to applause from the rest of the group.

"Okay," the leader said, "Now Asuka, how long has it been for you?"

"Six hours," the redhead declared proudly. The group drew back.

"Well, yes...that's good too..." the leader trailed off.

Shinji opens the door and peeks in. "Hey, are you girls finished yet...?"

The hormone-filled, yet not suicidal, man fled for his life/sanity as the entire Shinji-Holics Anonymous committee for that street, jumped for him.

**Author Notes.**

The main reason I wrote this was because there is quite a lack of Hikari lemons/hentai, so being the Good Samaritan I am, I wrote this piece of literature with Hikari getting quite a bit of cock.

Secondly I do not believe that Touji and Hikari would really ever get anywhere. Hikari is the only one that shows interest, Touji shows none therefore Hikari is up for grabs. The only reason she was married to Touji in this was because the idea of her cheating on Touji with Shinji is hotter than her and Shinji just getting it on, not by to much but enough.

  
Pre-read and Edited by the ever sexy DorianGray.


	3. Seduction 2 - Casual Liasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari decides that just once isn't enough with Shinji.

  
Innocent Seduction II: Casual Liaisons

 

===============================================================

 

**Innocent Seduction II: Casual Liaisons**

 

 

An Evangelion smut story for perverts everywhere.

 

 

Written by Scott 'Gord' Ryan

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. There will be some sex in this thing. If you are underage don't get caught jacking off by your parents. Post it anywhere you like as long as there is credit to the author and a link back to the Studiotorium.

 

 

===============================================================

 

 

_Knock Knock_

 

 

Hikari almost jumped out of her skin as the knock on the door startled her slightly. She slowly moved from her position on the couch and headed towards the door to allow the person entrance. Hikari knew who it was and she wasn't sure whether to be nervous or excited about being alone with him for awhile. The last time they were alone together she had begged for him to take out his cock and she had let him fuck her more times than she thought possible in a single session. The problem wasn't that she didn't like it. The problem was that she didn't think she would be able to help herself from sampling him again. Well that was a lie she admitted to herself, she knew she was going to sample him again. She was already prepared for it.

 

 

Both Shinji and Asuka had been invited to have dinner with Touji and herself. Touji had rushed off sometime this morning mumbling about an emergency meeting and not getting back till tomorrow night. Not to be discouraged Hikari had continued on with preparing everything for what was now to be dinner for three. Asuka had then called a short while ago stating she was held up in traffic and might be up to an hour late. This meant Hikari was going to alone with Shinji for awhile.

 

 

After finding out that Asuka was going to be late Hikari had slipped into something a little different. She decided she needed some cheering up and getting some attention from Shinji might just help. To help grab his attention she dressed in something that tended to get most of the male populations interest, her old high school uniform. It was somewhat similar to what she had worn back when she was in class 2-A.

 

 

The uniform included a white short sleeve button-up shirt with blue cuffs. It was also lacking the two straps that looped from the skirt over her shoulders that she had always found incredibly annoying. A ribbon tied into bow was decorating the front of her shirt. The skirt itself was a dark blue with a thin strip of white running around it almost at the bottom. It was also dangerously short now that she had grown a little since the end of high school. The whole ensemble gave off the naughty school girl look as it sensually hugged her curves in a way it hadn't done years before.

 

 

Breaking from her reverie she moved towards the door to answer it. Upon opening the door her assumptions had proven correct and one Shinji Ikari stood and spoke his greeting.

 

 

"Hello Hikari. How are we today?" Was his, as always, kind greeting. His greeting may have been kind but she could feel his eyes roaming over her school uniform clad body, admiring her in ways Touji never did these days.

 

 

Hikari was smiling shyly at him will responding. "I am very well thanking you. Please come in." As Shinji stepped in he glanced around. "Touji not here?"

 

 

Hikari spat out her reply as a sour expression came over her face. "Oh you know, work is more important than friends. Didn't you know?" Her sarcasm was so thick you could almost feel it. "He had to run off to some meeting somewhere and won't be back till tomorrow night."

 

 

Shinji's mouth down turned as well. "He's always busy lately. I hardly ever get to catch up with him."

 

 

Shinji's face stayed in a frown as he turned and closed the door. As it latched shut he felt a pair of hands slipping around his waist and begin to fondle his groin. This changed his frown into an impish grin and also had the effect of drawing a groan from his throat.

 

 

"Asuka is stuck in traffic. She's going to be late."

 

 

The impish grin broke into a full on Cheshire like grin. His voice lowering to a husky growl as he spoke. "So you got all dressed up like that to seduce me?" The blush that broke out on her face showed him the truth of that comment. "Seems like a lot of extra work if you were always going to greet me by fondling my dick."

 

 

A frown slid across Hikari's face at his comment. She had only wanted to try to impress him. And at that moment right he had sounded a little too much like Touji. Never wanting to experiment and always thinking things like this were silly. She had thought Shinji was different. The next words out of his mouth proved that he was different and improved her mood greatly.

 

 

"But damn you look good in that. I remember dreaming of little school girls like you every night. Spending all day at school with you all looking like that used to get me so hard."

 

 

Hikari squeaked when he grabbed her and spun her around shoving her against the wall roughly. Not enough to hurt but enough to make her yelp in surprise. He nipped lightly at her neck before trailing his tongue up to her ear where he began to nibble, whispering gently into her ear.

 

 

"And now I am going to fulfil that dream. I am going to fuck you right here while you're wearing that uniform."

 

 

Shinji's hands reached for the bottom of her shirt, raising the front up to sit on the tops of her breasts revealing her unclad breasts.

 

 

"No bra? You are a good little slut aren't you?"

 

 

Hikari couldn't stop the moan that came from her lips at his words. For some reason she seemed to get off on him talking dirty to her, being his little slut. She had no idea why, she had never been that way with Touji. Maybe it had something to do with Shinji making her feel beautiful and alive. Or maybe... Thoughts fled her mind in short order at Shinji's expert handling of her breasts.

 

 

Shinji gently placed a hand under each breast and lifted them, feeling their weight before lowering his mouth to a nipple. He slowly swirled his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking it. His left hand was also busy as it slowly stroked her stomach, snaking its way up and cupping her free breast. He massaged it delicately before his fingers pinched the nipple causing Hikari to squeak as blood filled it, making it jut out even further.

 

 

Shinji's other hand had snaked down to Hikari's thigh before beginning its ascent under her skirt. When his hand came into contact with her wet mound he withdrew his mouth from her nipple and smirked at her moaning form.

 

 

"No panties either? It seems someone was expecting something."

 

 

Hikari stopped moaning and looked pitifully down at him. "I... I liked it so much last time. You made me feel things I have never felt before! Things I thought were naughty and wicked you made feel too good to be wicked! I thought that if I dressed up sexy you would make me scream with pleasure again. Please make me scream!"

 

 

The smirk never left Shinji's face as he removed his hand from under her skirt and used it to lower his fly and fish out his throbbing tool.

 

 

Hikari gasped as his cock was freed from his pants. She almost came right then. It was just as incredible as she remembered. Ever since the last time she had fantasised about seeing it again, tasting it again, having all of it inside her again. She whimpered as Shinji took his time.

 

 

Shinji trapped her against the wall as he eased himself between her legs. He took his hardened weapon and began stroking it along the lips of her pussy, teasing her mercilessly. When he nudged her clit with the tip she let out a scream, half in pleasure and half in frustration.

 

 

"Please don't tease me Shinji! I've waited to long for this again! Please put it in... M... Master!" Hikari screamed at Shinji.

 

 

"Hmmm... Master? I think I like the sound of that." The smirk seemed to be etched onto Shinji's face as he eased himself into her dripping wet pussy. He buried himself to the hilt, bumping against the entrance to her womb before stopping. Reaching one arm under her right leg and the other under her left he lifted Hikari from the floor, her back against the wall and the rest of her weight supported by his arms and cock. The position cause Shinji to sink even deeper into Hikari, hitting places she had never known existed before.

 

 

"Hikari, my little slut. I am going to fuck you now. I am going to make you scream like you asked for. You're going to scream for your Master."

 

 

And she did scream. Shinji mercilessly pounded in and out of her. Scream was all she could do until her voice gave out and she could do it no more. Shinji was hammering hard into her now, her gorgeous tits bouncing up and down each time he slammed into her. He attempted to catch one of her nipples in his mouth but the bouncing was too erratic to latch onto firmly. Deciding to do something else with his mouth he drove his tongue deep into her mouth to which she responded just as, if not more aggressively than himself.

 

 

Hikari couldn't believe it. She had asked for Shinji to do these wicked things to her again, to make her scream. He had agreed and told her he was going to make her scream like she wanted but this was ridiculous. She only stopped when her voice wouldn't scream anymore. Hikari was in heaven though. Her pussy felt so full and she could feel her juices running down her legs as Shinji pulled back and drove in again. She loved the feel of her tits bouncing up and down. The motion it created seemed to tease her nipples and made them even harder, if that was possible.

 

 

Then it happened. His mouth closed on hers and his tongue drove into her mouth. This was the first time he had _really_ kissed her. He had given her a few pecks before but nothing with as much intensity as this. Hikari was lost to his passion and when he removed his mouth she all but screamed the words at him.

 

 

"Oh Shinji! I love you! I love you! Please don't stop... never stop!"

 

 

Shinji almost froze. _Did she just say she loved me?_ All those thoughts were lost though as Hikari's walls clamped down on him as her orgasm came crashing down on her. That was the end for Shinji. He felt his balls tighten and the pressure rise up his shaft as he unloaded into Hikari. Several smaller squirts followed rapidly as he started to come down from his high.

 

 

Hikari came. Hard. So hard she blacked out for a few moments before coming back to consciousness in time to feel Shinji deposit his load deep inside her. God that feels good she thought to herself. Her head flopped down onto his shoulder as she snuggled into his chest as he held her. It had been a long time since Touji had shown her affection and she was lapping up all she was given.

 

 

As Shinji's mind cleared he thought about what Hikari had said just before her orgasm. _It must have been a heat of the moment thing. She's married and in love with Touji. I just give her what he doesn't._ Looking down he noticed her snuggled up to him hardly moving.

 

 

"It must have been one hell of an orgasm." Shinji spoke, more to himself than anything. "Better get us cleaned up before Asuka arrives anyway."

 

 

Carrying Hikari in his arms, Shinji headed off towards the bathroom to shower both Hikari and himself. As he arrived he set Hikari on her feet, who wobbled slightly before recovering enough to stand on her own. He undressed himself before turning to Hikari and removing her clothes as well. Shinji noticed a blush spring up on her face and looked at her oddly.

 

 

"Hikari, we just had sex against a wall near your front door and you're getting embarrassed now?"

 

 

Hikari's blush increased and she refused to look at Shinji's face. "Well, it's just that I, well... I've never been fully naked in front of you before and I am kind of nervous you won't like what you see."

 

 

Shinji's hand gently brushed the side of her face before forcing her to look at him, a gentle smile covering his face.

 

 

"Hikari, you are a very beautiful woman." A smile lit up on Hikari's face while a sly smirk took over Shinji's. "Especially when you're naked!"

 

 

A giggle burst from Hikari's throat followed by some laughter from Shinji. When they finally calmed down some Hikari looked over at the shower. She felt a shiver at what Shinji might do to her in it and that anyone who walked in could see her getting fucked by her husband's best friend. The shower itself was all glass with the shower door facing entrance to the bathroom.

 

 

"I guess we should really get into that and get cleaned up before Asuka arrives." Hikari's voice was a little husky as she turned on the taps and adjusted the water temperature before stepping under the spray.

 

 

Shinji stayed still for a moment just admiring Hikari's form as the water trickled through her long brown hair, over her lush breasts, flowing over her smooth stomach, around her slightly flared hips before finally trickling down between her thighs and finishing its descent along those incredibly long and sexy legs.

 

 

Deciding he could be touching instead of just looking he entered the shower behind her. Grabbing the soap he lathered his hands up before reaching around to gently massage the soap into her breasts while starting to nibble on her neck.

 

 

Hikari let a moan slip from her mouth before attempting to speak. "We can't! Asuka will be here any minute!" Were the last words to slip from her mouth before she gave in totally.

 

 

Shinji removed his hands and mouth from Hikari leaving her panting against the glass side of the shower. He reached for the shampoo, popping open the cap before squirting some into the crease in Hikari's ass. Using his thumb he gently started to massage the shampoo into the crevice of her ass.

 

 

"What... what are you do-" Hikari managed to squeak before Shinji buried his throbbing manhood deep into her dripping wet pussy.

 

 

Shinji pounded Hikari relentlessly from behind, squashing her breasts against the glass side all the while lubricating Hikari's anus with the shampoo. Once again Hikari was reduced to squeaks and moans as fucked her hard. Something pushing itself into her ass returned her ability to speak slightly.

 

 

"Oh my god!" Hikari screamed as Shinji's thumb finally forced itself into her ass.

 

 

"You like that don't you." Shinji whispered into her ear.

 

 

The guttural moan he received in reply was all the answer he needed. Reaching his spare hand around to her front he used his spare hand to little stimulate her clit.

 

 

Hikari's scream tore through the air almost deafening Shinji with its pitch before she slumped forward against the shower side, almost as lifeless as a rag doll. Shinji himself came for the second time that evening as she once again clamped down on him with incredible force.

 

 

After gathering his breath Shinji gently lifted Hikari up and finished their shower for them. He got them both out and then dried them off. Shinji handed Hikari her clothes.

 

 

"Better get changed into something else. I doubt Asuka would like it as much as me." He winked at her. "I'll go down and greet Asuka while you do." stated Shinji as he headed off downstairs.

 

 

 

-*-

 

 

 

Meanwhile Asuka was already sitting on Hikari's couch downstairs. She had arrived a short while ago and after a small amount of knocking she had found the door unlocked and let herself in. Hearing the shower running and seeing no one else hear she headed up to let Hikari know that she had arrived. Asuka had found the bathroom door ajar and heard a lot of moaning and screaming coming from inside. Worried for her friend she pushed the door open a touch to see what was going on and found Hikari mashed up against the glass, Shinji with his cock buried to the hilt in her, thumb in her ass and stroking her clit.

 

 

The only thought that went through Asuka's mind at that point had nothing to do with telling Touji.

 

_Lucky bitch. I suppose it is about time she got fucked by a real man though._ She sneered at the thought of Touji and his lack of respect for her friend before heading downstairs to sit on the couch. The noise of feet descending stairs distracted her from her musings as she looked up to see Shinji arriving into the lounge room. She smirked at him as a confused look crossed his face.

 

 

"How did you get in Asuka?" He blurted out, his nervousness almost flooding the room.

 

 

The smirk never left Asuka's face. "Well I knocked for awhile to no answer until I found the door unlocked so I let myself in. I heard some screaming so I thought I would make sure Hikari was ok." Asuka let herself chuckle a bit before continuing. "Seems you haven't lost your touch because she was better than ok."

 

 

Shinji's face seemed to burn as blood rushed to his face at Asuka's words. His mouth open and closed as he tried to think of something to say.

 

 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything to Touji. Hell, it's about time she had someone who has a dick big enough for her to feel it and spends longer than ten seconds inside her as well." A grin split her face then. "Maybe as a sign of good faith you could tell me something I always wanted to know."

 

 

Shinji looked confused for a bit. "What do you mean? What did you always want to know?"

 

 

"Who was your first? Who taught you to fuck like that?" Asuka stated crudely.

 

 

Shinji looked shocked for a moment before his mind drifted away into the past and the person who had taken his virginity and taught him how to pleasure women.

 

 

 

-*-

 

 

_-**Flashback**-_

 

_16 year old Shinji sat on his bed feeling depressed. While he had improved over the years he was still susceptible to bouts of depression. Asuka had left to visit her family in Germany for a month and finals at school had left everyone busy, his friends and himself included. It was all starting to get to him and all he felt like doing that evening was curling up in his bed and sleeping his problems away._

 

_Just before he lay down his door opened and in stepped Misato. Dressed in her short denim jean shorts and very small purple tank-top, it was a sight that would have set Touji and Kensuke drooling and yet it was an everyday occurrence for Shinji so he thought nothing of it._

 

_Seeing the look on his face Misato pulled up a spot on the bed next to him and took a seat. "Don't worry Shinji. Everything will calm down soon, you'll be able to see your friends more and Asuka will be back. Don't let it get to you."_

 

_That said Misato wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. It was a proof of Shinji's progress at allowing such intimate contact. It also showed the growth of the relationship between them._

 

_They stayed in the embrace for a few moments before Shinji noticed where his head was. Misato in pulling him into the hug had squashed his head into the side of her very nice breast. His face and his groin both fought for his blood as he tried to control both reactions. His groin won in the end and while his face still turned red his penis really started to throb._

 

_His reaction to the predicament did not go unnoticed by Misato. It had been years since Misato had been with a man, not since Kaji had been killed. The sight of a throbbing penis, even one covered up, affected Misato more than she had expected it would. While never admitting it to herself, Misato loved cock. She loved the look of it, the taste of it, and the feel of it. Hell, she just loved it and here was one throbbing just for her._

 

_Unable to control her long repressed urges her hand shot out and started to stroke Shinji through his shorts. She grinned as Shinji let out a moan. Misato saw him open his mouth to form some sort of protest and she realised she couldn't stop now, it had been too long. She shifted the elastic at the top of his shorts freeing his throbbing erection from its confines before wrapping her hand around it._

 

_All thoughts of protest floated from Shinji's mind as the soft, cool hand wrapped around his hot, pulsating cock. The look in Misato's eyes was hungry but there was no denying how sexy she was and how much that look turned him on._

 

_One problem that both had seem to have forgotten befell them though. Shinji was still a virgin and lacked any real experience with females. As Misato stroked her hand up and down his length the pressure in his balls built rapidly and there would be no stopping it._

 

_"Oh god Misato. I'm... I'm coming!"_

 

_The building pressure finally burst as it raced its way up his shaft, splattering Misato's hand as well as both his shirt and shorts. Misato just grinned saucily at Shinji as she bought her hand to her mouth and licked his cum from it._

 

_"I guess we need to work on your stamina..."_

 

 

_-*-_

 

 

_"Now Shinji, this is just part of your training. I'll make you that good the ladies won't even know what hit them."_

 

_Shinji's only response was to let out a long suffering moan. Well as long suffering as one can get when their extremely sexy guardian was kneeling on the floor lapping at their penis like she would die without it_

__

 

_._

__

 

_"M...Misato! I'm going to come!" Shinji managed to moan out._

 

_"Like hell you will!" Misato growled out as she grabbed and squeezed the base of his penis, trying to help prevent him from coming. "I haven't finished with you yet so you better hold on!" She seemed to think for a few seconds more before continuing. "Try thinking of baseball or something."_

 

_"But I don't like baseball!" Shinji managed to squeak out._

 

_"I don't care what you think about!" Misato snarled out as she continued to try and prevent his coming. "Think about your father naked or something!"_

 

_That did the trick for Misato. Shinji definitely was not on the brink of coming anymore. 'Actually...' Misato thought to herself, 'that worked a little too well.' As Shinji went running out of the room with a sickened look on his face screaming "I think I am going to be sick!"_

 

 

_-*-_

 

 

_'Damn' Misato thought to herself, 'The boy's got some serious talent for this.' Her current predicament meant she had a problem expressing that to him at the moment. The current predicament being that she was flat on her back, legs on his shoulders and his shaft buried deep in her dripping wet snatch._

 

_The few months of training him had really started to pay off. He was still shy timid Shinji normally, but after driving him in to a frenzy she got him to turn into a real machine... methodically fucking her until she passed out from a combination of exhaustion and pleasure. She loved it._

 

_Those thoughts left her mind though as Shinji readjusted their positioning. He moved her onto her side with the bottom leg running down between his legs as he straddled it, her other leg ran up the length of his chest as he held it there._

 

_The reinserting of his penis caused Misato to forget about all previous thoughts as Shinji once again began to brutally plough her depths, timing his thrusts in such a way to maximise the wonderful bounce of her full buxom breasts. She tuned everything else out and just went with the feeling of pleasure as she shouted one last thing before getting lost in grunts and moans._

 

_"Oh fuck me Shinji! Fuck me!"_

 

 

_-*-_

 

 

_Shinji had just arrived home from school. He entered the dining room, depositing his bag on the table as he heard a noise from the kitchen. Figuring Misato must be doing something he stuck his head in to cast a greeting only to be bought up short by the sight that greeted him._

 

_Misato stood at the sink washing dishes, while an unusual site in itself what really bought him to a halt was Misato wearing an apron. And only an apron. Shinji could feel his blood start to boil as he stalked towards what had now become his pray._

 

_Misato looked coyishly over her shoulder as she heard Shinji enter the kitchen just in time to catch him stalking her with a hungry look in his eyes that said things were going to get pleasurable very soon. She decided to tease him just a little bit more._

 

_"Oh my! How embarrassing!" Misato spoke, trying to look innocent. "I just got out of the shower and saw the dishes Shinji. They looked soooo dirty that I just had to wash them right then. I seem to have forgotten you were going to be home soon."_

 

_Shinji barely heard any of this as he stalked towards Misato, though even if he did he wouldn't have believed a word of it. As Shinji got close to her he grabbed her shoulders spinning her to face him before planting a searing kiss on her lips, taking her breath away._

 

_After he finished ravishing her mouth he pulled away slightly before spinning Misato around again to face away from him, still without saying a word. He placed one of his hands in between her shoulder blades forcing her to bend over the counter. When his hand left moments later Misato was almost going to complain until she heard the sound of a zipper being undone._

 

_"You want this don't you?" Shinji whispered as he placed the head of his penis against the inflamed lips of Misato's pussy._

 

_"Yes..." Misato whimpered as Shinji slowly began to stroke the head of his penis up and down her dripping slit. "Please!"_

 

_"You shouldn't tease me you know." Shinji husked once more as he reached a hand up then slipped it into the side of Misato's apron getting a handful of luscious tit flesh. "Next time I may not play so nice!" he suddenly growled while pinching her nipple with just the amount of force she liked._

 

_"Lucky for you the little school bitches got me worked up." It was the last thing he said before burying his entire length inside Misato's waiting pussy. Shinji methodically fucked Misato into a stupor, slowly withdrawing all of his diamond hard cock before forcefully burying it back inside her almost hard enough to leave bruises on her ass with his pelvis, just the way Misato liked it._

 

_Misato was in a higher plain of existence. She had just enough left of her mind to ramble on with some dirty talk that Shinji seemed to like. "Fuck me you bastard! Did those little school girls in their tiny little skirts and blossoming bosom get you excited then leave you high and dry? Take it out on me! Fuck me like a real man you sissy!"_

 

_Shinji's strokes increased their speed with her urging, not slowing at all while Misato thrashed around on the end of his penis._

 

_"I'm coming... I'm coming you goddamn bastard!" Misato howled as her released crashed down on her, its length increased as Shinji unloaded deep inside her, holding himself in as far as he could get. She loved the feel of him coming in her, especially when it started to dribble out due to lack of room left inside her._

 

_She spun around slowly while making sure his slowly deflating penis stayed inside her. "That was intense." She purred while giving him a sloppy kiss. "I better go clean up. Be a doll and take care of the dishes for me."_

 

_Misato disappeared into the bathroom leaving Shinji alone. "Why me?" he asked no one in particular._

 

 

_-*-_

 

 

_Misato sat in her office slowly working through some paperwork. It was boring as hell, not that important and not due for awhile but she figured the sooner she got it done the sooner she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. She was wearing her pretty much standard uniform which involved a shirt with her red jacket over the top and a small skirt with some daringly small panties on underneath._

 

_The sound of the office door opening dragged her from the boredom induced haze she was in. She glanced up and saw that it was Shinji entering and made to greet him. "Hey Shinji! What's up...?" She trailed off as she noticed something strange about him as he reached back and locked the door._

 

_His face showed very little emotion on it but she could see a raging inferno burning in his eyes as he moved swiftly closer. It both scared her and excited her. He had barely stopped in front of her when he reached out and swept everything from her desk before she could protest. "Hey what are yo- eep!" Misato cut herself off with a squeak has she was lifted from her chair and sat firmly onto her desk, legs dangling from the edge._

 

_Before she could make much more than a whimper Shinji had spread her legs, lifted her skirt slightly then buried his head between her legs, lashing the front of her panties with his tongue. He knew she enjoyed it when a guy went down on her, he also knew just how she liked it, bringing her quickly to orgasm as then strangeness of the situation and location increased her arousal._

 

_"Wha... What are you doing?" panted Misato a few minutes later as Shinji finally finished up after bringing her to another orgasm. If she was expecting an answer she never got one as Shinji stood up._

 

_He undid his zipper freeing his throbbing erection from its confines before shifting her panties to the side a fraction a burying himself deep inside the inferno that was her pussy. He made his first noise since arriving, grunting as he entered her._

 

_Misato bit into his shoulder in an attempt to keep herself quieter. She realised that anyone could have heard her moaning like a wanton slut when Shinji was eating her out. Not that she wasn't one, but it wouldn't be good to be caught at work doing such things. She couldn't manage to contain her whimper though as Shinji slowly pulled outwards, the walls of her pussy gripping him in an attempt to keep him inside her._

 

_He slid slowly back into her, keeping a slow even pace. The kind of pace that drove Misato insane as it wasn't quite quick enough to get her off. When one of his hands started to sneak up her leg towards the cheeks of her wonderfully firm bottom she knew she was in for a treat. She had shown Shinji how she liked it and he had improved on that, using it to make her his mindless slave. Not that she minded that much._

 

_The creeping hand by this time had finished lifting the back of her skirt out of the way before heading back to dip in beside his slowly thrusting penis. Once it was lubricated enough he slipped it back and eased it into her ass._

 

_Misato started thrashing around, almost drawing blood from his shoulder through his shirt as an incredible orgasm swept her away. She was dimly aware of Shinji emptying his load inside her as she finally headed back to earth and began to pant raggedly into his shoulder._

 

_She almost fell from the desk when he pulled himself out of her and started to move away, readjusting himself before zipping his pants once again. Throwing a bit of a smirk over his shoulder he unlocked the door and left Misato all alone in her office again._

 

_"Goddamn that was hot!" Misato thought to herself. "No one could ever doubt my teaching ability now. I taught him well... almost too well." She sighed to herself. "I hope those little girls can handle him once they get him going..."_

 

 

 

-*-

 

 

 

"Oi! Wake up you fool!" Asuka grumbled as she shook Shinji trying to get his attention. He always seemed to zone out some when she mentioned his first but the bastard would never tell her. Seeing some recognition returning to his eyes she asked him again. "So are you going to tell me or what?"

 

_"...tell me or what?"_ As Shinji regained his baring he heard the end of Asuka's question. A smile crept up onto his face before replying "Of course not Asuka. You should know that by now."

 

 

Asuka turned away mumbling about how much of a stubborn bastard he was before she spotted Hikari descending down the stairs from the corner of her eye. A smirk worked its way onto her face as she turned to face her friend "My Hikari, you are looking a little... worn out I suppose you could say."

 

 

The smirk grew further as blood flooded to Hikari's face turning it a glowing red and shocked and almost frightened look appearing on her face. Hikari herself was horrified at the thought that Asuka had discovered she was cheating on her husband, especially with said woman's ex-lover.

 

 

Shinji sensing some of the tension in the air decided to give them some space to talk about things... or to run away from the impending conversation. He liked the way the first option sounded personally.

 

 

"I need to use the restroom, so I'll leave you ladies to it shall I?" Shinji blurted out while moving quickly towards the stairs. He moved even faster when Asuka's smirk was turned full force onto him.

 

 

"That's fine Shinji. Hikari and I needed a little chat anyway." Asuka's smugness then turned back to Hikari as Shinji disappeared. "So when did this happen?" Asuka asked almost lazily.

 

 

"You're not going to tell Touji are you?" Hikari fretted, "It'll ruin my marriage and Shinji's friendship with him. Please don't tell him Asuka!"

 

 

"Hikari my dear friend" Asuka sighed "I don't like Touji... why would I tell him. In fact I think it's about time you had a real man in your bed instead of some make believe loser who cares more about his work than you."

 

 

"B... But Asuka!" Hikari tried to argue before swiftly being shot down by Asuka.

 

 

"But nothing! You know I'm speaking the truth. I just can't understand why you stay with that loser anyway." Before Hikari tried to argue some more Asuka cut her off again. "But do tell. How in the world did you get Shinji into the sack? I don't see him betraying his friend to easily..."

 

 

"W... Well" Hikari managed to stutter out "When my car broke down Shinji came over to fix it. I was feeling kind of lonely and depressed so I kind of teased him some and next thing I know we... we were doing it."

 

 

Asuka was nodding her head in sympathy. "You can't tease him sexually unless you're prepared for the consequences." Asuka sighed before continuing. "He wasn't like this until he was about sixteen. I used to tease him all the time when we were younger. But something happened sometime after he turned sixteen, it's like he got a shot of confidence."

 

 

An almost regretful smile worked its way onto Asuka's face. "That new confidence is what finally attracted me to him."

 

 

A though struck Hikari at that moment. "Why did you and Shinji split up?"

 

 

The regretful smile on Asuka's face turned into a reminiscing smirk. "We just weren't compatible. Shinji was definitely more confident, especially when it came to sexual matters. The problem was he was still a bit of a yes man. I wanted someone who would stand up to me and give as good as they take. Shinji just wasn't that person."

 

 

A chuckle escaped from Asuka's lips. "He did ruin me for other men though, that's why I like women now. I did try a few other guys but the sex was so unfulfilling after Shinji it just made me depressed."

 

 

"I can see how it would." Hikari muttered, almost more to herself than Asuka. She could hardly see herself enjoying Touji's fumbling attempts at sex these days. Not that he ever bothered much anymore anyway.

 

 

"You know... he doesn't really know that he attracts so many women." Asuka continued on when Hikari's eyes met hers again. "He had Maya, one of his Professors and a former member of NERV following him around like a lost puppy. He never saw it though and I think she gave up and that's why she's getting married next month." She sighed before speaking again "I guess it is kind of my fault. I really did send him mixed signals when we were younger. So many he probably chooses to ignore most signals these days unless they are very direct."

 

 

There was silence for awhile before Hikari finally broke it.

 

 

"You want something to drink?"

 

 

"Yeah. Something hard would be good."

 

 

**/ The end... for now./**

 

 

 

 

 

**Omake Theatre**

 

 

"That's fine Shinji. Hikari and I needed a little chat anyway." Asuka's smugness then turned back to Hikari as Shinji disappeared. "So when did this happen?" Asuka asked almost lazily.

 

 

"You're not going to tell Touji are you?" Hikari fretted, "It'll ruin my marriage and Shinji's friendship with him. Please don't tell him Asuka!"

 

 

"This is perfect" Asuka muttered to herself quietly. "Now she can't complain about me nailing Touji."

 

 

"WHAT?" Hikari screamed.

 

 

 

 

**Author Notes**

 

 

This shit is un-beta'd at the moment. I have been through and edited allot myself after the initial writing but I am terrible at picking up my own mistakes. When the Studiotorium chaps get unlazy it'll be done then.

 


	3. Seduction 3 - Pre-Marital Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's pre-marriage nerves are calmed quite efficiently by Shinji. This is a re-tooled version of the lowly placed story in the Lemon Contest #2.

===============================================================

  
**Innocent Seduction III: Pre-Marital Affairs**

An Evangelion smut story for perverts everywhere.

Written by Scott 'Gord' Ryan

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. There will be some sex in this thing. If you are underage don't get caught jacking off by your parents. Post it anywhere you like as long as there is credit to the author and a link back to the Studiotorium.

===============================================================

  
Maya sat in her dressing room alone. Today was her wedding day and she now sat alone in he dressing room. Once she had gotten fully dressed she had asked everyone to leave for awhile so she could have some time alone, to let her calm herself before she took the walk down an aisle that would change her life forever. It wasn't the wedding itself that had her nervous. She knew Makoto loved her and would treat her well, she also had some feelings for him or she would never go through with it. It was the honeymoon that really frightened her. Maya was pushing her close to the 30 year mark of her life and she was still a virgin. She was terrified that she wouldn't be good enough to please her soon to be husband when later tonight it became time for her to perform her wifely duties.

In an attempt to stop brooding some she raised herself from her seating position and moved towards the mirror. She once again took in the sight of herself in her wedding gown and was quite please with how she looked. While her groom may not have been the Prince Charming she had been waiting all her life for, her wedding was going to be what she always dreamed. Her dress from the waist up consisted of a long sleeved tight white bodice with puffy shoulders and a gold trim running along the inner edge of the shoulders and plunging neckline. This had originally led to some embarrassment and maybe even a little excitement, as it showed off quite a lot of her modest cleavage. From the waist down the dress flowed freely outwards giving her plenty of movement. The flowing bottom part didn't quite reach the ground and from beneath it peeked a flowing yellow gown, almost gold in colour itself. The overall effect gave it a look of a traditional western wedding dress that she had fallen in love with as a young girl.

While the wedding gown itself was largely traditional the layers underneath were far from it. In fact Maya was feeling a little naughty when she picked it all out, a nice surprise for her soon to be husband she had thought. Maya had gone with no bra beneath the plunging neckline, thus she need no worry about and lines showing through the top part of the dress. She had accompanied the lack of bra by a small pair of panties that had a triangle of see through material that finished slightly above her treasure, teasing and yet not vulgar. The other accessories were accompanied by a set of white stockings held up by a set of garters connected to a suspender belt, which to Maya made her feel even more naughty than either of the other undergarments, or lack thereof. Taking in her appearance from the reflection of the mirror Maya almost felt beautiful... and maybe even a little sexy for the first time in her life.

Her musings were interrupted by a knocking of the door. Pondering who it could be when she had asked everyone for some time to herself, she called out asking them who it was. The answer she received was a little surprising and she rushed to open the door.

"It's Shinji, Maya!"

A giant smile graced her face as she saw him. Once the door was fully opened she dragged him into a giant hug.

"Shinji! You made it!" Maya exclaimed in delight to which Shinji's only reply was a lopsided grin.

Shinji and Maya had become good friends in the years during Shinji's time at college. Apparently having a genius for a mother and a highly intelligent father gave Shinji access to some excellent genes, and when motivated was quite intelligent himself. So after the failed third impact Shinji really knuckled down and got his act into gear and finished his schooling by sixteen. When he moved onto college he found Maya had taken a position as a Professor. She was to be an advisor to him should any worries arise during his education. While they were never close when working at NERV, their shared past in the tragic events that surrounded the now non-existent NERV allowed them to forge a strong bond.

They became close friends and spent many a day just heading out somewhere for lunch or taking a walk somewhere quiet. Maya at one point thought she was in love with him, but when Shinji started dating Asuka in his second year she realised that she had no hope of winning his love. She tried to let the feelings go, which was made easier for her when Shinji was finished with College. He moved away to accept a job and while they kept in contact it was different to be talking via phone or email than it was face to face. Different enough for her to believe that her feelings had faded.

Now seeing him striding into the room bought back a flood of emotions that a woman, about to get married, shouldn't be feeling. When he was clear of the doorway Maya closed the door and re-locked it in an attempt to stop any other intruders from interrupting the forthcoming conversation with her 'best friend'. She ran her eyes of his figure as he moved across the room and noticed he hadn't really changed a great deal in the last year or so. Especially when compared to rapid development he went through during college when he grew from a boy into a man.

As her eyes gazed at Shinji almost forlornly the feelings she possessed for him seemed to flood back even faster as she bitterly tried to force them down. She almost laughed out loud in resentment as now he was free of his relationship with Asuka, she was about to marry another man. Fate still leaving her no opportunity for them to be together.

Plastering a smile onto her face she spun around and began to engage in some menial conversation with him, the usual chatter for people who hadn't seen each other for awhile. 'How are you doing?', 'how's work?'. Maya's face slowly slid into a resigned half smile the longer they talked. He really was everything she had dreamed of once, smart, handsome, considerate and focused. When he was talking with her he always focused all of his attention onto her. It really did go along way to helping a girl feel special. Shinji though must have picked up on her mood however, she guessed she shouldn't really be surprised though.

"Maya? Is everything alright? You seem a little upset about something..."

The question startled Maya from her thoughts quite rapidly and she barely had time to think of a response.

"Fine. I am fine Shinji."

Shinji frowned at her response. "Maya... you don't need to lie to me. I can see it written clearly all over your face. I've seen that look plenty of times. You're upset about something aren't you?"

'/Damn!/' Maya thought. After the first year of their friendship Shinji had always been able to read her like a book. What could she tell him though? That she was in love with him but about to marry another man as she was resigned to never having him? Of course she couldn't. Shinji would try to take all the blame himself when it wasn't his fault at all. She had to think of something else to tell him quickly or he was going to become suspicious.

"The honeymoon!" she blurted out. Shinji blanched at her seemingly random exclamation. Maya seemed to compose herself before continuing on in a less random manner. "I mean I'm nervous about the honeymoon. You know I am well... You know I am a virgin right? I'm just nervous that I won't be any good and will disappoint Makoto and because I wont be able to do it right."

A small smile worked its way across Shinji's face. He was about to chuckle and let her know that it was pretty hard to do it wrong when her next few words nearly sent him to the floor with there unexpectedness.

"And umm... I know you're experienced and I was wondering if you could give me some pointers." Seeing his reaction Maya looked a little worriedly at him before what she said took root in her brain and all the blood in her body headed for her cheeks. "N... not like that!" She stuttered out.

This had the effect of causing Shinji to start chuckling which in turn bought a laugh out of Maya, temporarily dissolving some of the tension that had crept into the room. It wasn't to last long though as Shinji threw out another question that had some blood flowing back to her cheeks.

"How do you know how experienced I am?" Shinji asked thoughtfully. "I don't think I ever bought it up before."

Blood continued to leave Maya's vital organs and head to her face. It took a few seconds for her to compose herself again before she could reply. "I... uh... I overheard Doctor Akagi and Major Katsuragi talking about it one day."

That bought a cocky smirk to Shinji's face. Misato and Ritsuko would definitely know how experienced he was. Considering Misato was the one to 'break him in' so to speak and taught him many of the finer arts of love making. Ritsuko had caught them one time in Misato's office. She had then set about proving that she was every bit as proficient as Misato at sucking a cock and that she was every bit as eager to have one buried in her.

Shinji's grin seemed to increase in size almost making him look like a strange relative of the Cheshire cat. The first time he had been taken by both Misato and Ritsuko at the same time had been so unexpected and yet so incredibly hot that the images from that time would be forever burnt into his mind. He almost started to relive them before realising he was still in the middle of a conversation with Maya. Time for that later.

Shinji shook his head for a moment to finishing clearing the memories before turning back to the problem at hand, Maya wanting tips on sex for her honeymoon. He stood up and started pacing the room, Maya's eyes following him looking confused. It was an attempt to think of some ways to give her some assistance.

"It's... well difficult to just explain it Maya. I learned through experience..." Shinji trailed off before mumbling to himself, "A lot of experience with Misato around." Seeing her sag though caused him to think a bit harder before an idea came to him.

"Ok. So your nervous about this whole sex thing right?" It was more a statement than a question but Maya responded with a nod anyway. Shinji visually brightened before stopping his pacing and turning to face her. "Well then, all we need to do is make you less nervous about the whole thing and you won't have a problem relaxing when it comes time to do it!"

Shinji strode purposefully towards Maya before circling around her and draping his arms over her shoulders. Maya instantly went stiff at the contact, for different reasons than Shinji was thinking though.

"See how uptight you're getting." Shinji lectured. "You won't have any fun if you get all nervous like this when he tries to touch you. As long as you are relaxed you really can't get it wrong. You just get better with experience."

The inside of Maya's head was a mess though. Shinji was touching her. Touching her in a way she had only dreamed of for so long. Yet in a short time she was to be married and there was nothing she could do about it. Gathering her mental resolve she relaxed into his embrace, deciding that she would enjoy this little touch before she partook in the sacred oaths of marriage.

"See that's better." Shinji mumbled into her ear as he felt her relax. "You'll have fun if you relax like this when the time comes."

The problem with this position that neither really noticed or cared about was that Shinji had spent a lot of time around such sexpots as Misato, Ritsuko and even Asuka. Things like this started to become second nature to Shinji and his body started working subconsciously. This meant that he never really even noticed as his hand glided down and began to very lightly massage the top of her cleavage. Maya almost purred at the action as her mind drifted into fantasy land and the slow glide of the hand ignited feelings in her body she had never really felt before.

By the time Shinji had realised what his hand was doing the instincts that Misato had originally instilled in him had started to roar to the surface and had him quite excited. Especially when he glanced down and noticed that Maya was far from protesting. In fact she had her eyes closed with a small satisfied grin on her face from his activities. It also helped that he could see straight down the cleavage that had fuelled many a fantasy when he was in college. It was hard not to notice that her nipples had become hard and were straining against the tight material of her dress.

Unable to help himself as his instincts battered his thought process, he lowered his mouth to her neck and gently nipped at it before planting some small kisses around it. When one of his hands slipped into the top of her dress and grazed across her now rock hard nipples Maya's eyes snapped open before slowly closing again as she let out a hiss of pleasure.

His second hand snaked down over the other breast massaging it gently before slipping the front of her dress down, leaving it resting just below the underside of her breasts. His right hand stayed massaging one breast gently tweaking the nipple and causing moans of pleasure to issue from Maya. His other hand travelled its way back up to Maya's chin where it gently turned her head towards him. Once accomplished Shinji crashed his lips into hers in a fierce and passionate kiss. All Maya could do was whimper as Shinji thoroughly dominated her with his kisses and caressing.

His left hand began a sensual track down from her chin, gliding over her breasts lightly causing tingles to flow up Maya's spine before continuing lower in its travels. The hand began to ever so slowly bunch the front of her dress until it had access to Maya's panties wherein it started to caress her through the front of them. Maya's increased whimpers from Shinji's expert manipulations were drowned out by Shinji's mouth as it thoroughly dominated hers.

Easing aside her panties he slowly traced his finger along the lips of her vagina causing Maya to squirm in her seat. When he manoeuvred his fingers to lightly flick her clitoris he thought for sure she was going to leap out of his arms with the desperate squirming she was doing. When his fingers slipped back down to rub the now moist lips of her pussy before slowly easing one into her vagina, Maya's entire body locked up as a small orgasm overtook her.

Once she had regained enough mental faculties to become aware of her surroundings she opened her eyes and glanced in Shinji's direction. She noticed he was still casually leaning over her, an almost Cheshire like grin on his face. It was a grin she had never seen before on his face. The usual calm and quiet Shinji was replaced by a confident and sexual man. She decided in some way it suited him.

"So you like that hmmm?" Murmured Shinji into her ear. "Well you did want some pointers. I just gave you a few on relaxing. Now it's time to work on some more advanced techniques I think."

Maya could only squeak as Shinji moved around in front of her, lifted her from where she was sitting and carried her across the room. Placing her feet onto the ground in front of the dresser Shinji spun her around to face the mirror. Shinji gave her a little nudge so her hands braced themselves on the dresser. To complete his little domination game he placed a hand on her back and pushed with a small amount of pressure. All Maya could do was lean forward onto the dresser, her breasts grazing the top and grazing her aching nipples. In the mirror all she could see was her face flushed with arousal staring back at her.

"Now you have learnt to relax" a gentle whisper seemed to flow into Maya's ear "It's time to learn the next part of having enjoyable sex."

As Maya felt the back of her dress being lifted and her panties being moved aside again she glanced over he shoulder to watch what was about to occur. Her eyes widened considerably at the sight of Shinji's penis standing out proudly through his zipper, the first one she had ever seen in person. Only one thought ran through her mind at that point.

"Will... will it even fit?" The slight tremor of her voice giving away her nervousness.

"All the way to the balls." Was the purred reply from Shinji as he started stroking the tip of his prick along the already soaked lips of her pussy.

Maya's eyes started to close as the sensual up and down movement caused some wonderful feelings to flow from her centre. She almost moaned in disappointment as he stopped but was quickly silenced as Shinji began to force his tip inside her. It was slightly uncomfortable at first as the biggest thing she had ever had in her pussy before this was a small vibrator. She used it to relieve stress that sometimes built up from her work as a Professor or when Shinji had been around to help fuel her fantasies of him.

As more of Shinji's length was forced inside of her she came to the sudden conclusion that the man she was still in love with, even if she denied it, was in the early motions of fucking her. She felt wicked when she realised all this was happening while she was in her wedding dress, on the verge of marrying another man. That naughty thought sent thrills through her body and if possible she became even wetter inside, aiding Shinji's slow penetration even more.

'/God she's tight!/' where the only thoughts flowing through Shinji's head at that moment. He had never had sex with a virgin before and wasn't quite prepared for the tightness of an unused sheath. Misato and Ritsuko had both been quite experienced and Asuka had fucked around at the start of college, trying to prove she was a women and not a girl. While he enjoyed the experience they all had, at this moment they were all surpassed by this unused pussy. Shinji hadn't been this close to coming so fast since the Misato's training had first began.

The overwhelming sensations of being filled with a pulsating cock for the first time left Maya panting in ecstasy. So caught up in the feelings from her pussy and the emotions circling her mind she barely felt the slight tearing of her maidenhead as Shinji's weapon mercilessly continued its intrusion. Neither paid any notice to the slight trickle of blood that was washed away in a torrent of other fluids. She felt every inch slide inside her until the tip was lightly resting against her cervix. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt before, causing her eyes to close and leaving her in a euphoric state.

Shinji grunted as he finally finished burying himself into Maya. He was panting from the exertion of invading such a tight passage while trying to stop himself from cumming. The sensations that the inferno surrounding his penis caused him to nearly blow his load numerous times on the journey to Maya's core. Holding himself still until he regained full control of himself he leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"Just like I said..." to which he rocked his hips a bit causing his balls to swing and crash into her clit, grabbing a extra gasp from Maya. "To the balls."

Deciding that he had enough control over himself again he slowly began his trek back out of Maya's incredibly tight pussy. Watching himself withdraw he could see her pussy clinging to his cock in an attempt to keep it from leaving. It was stretched around him so tightly he almost feared that he may tear something. When he finally pulled all the way out he slowly reversed his direction and eased himself back in, quicker than the first time but still at a leisurely pace.

Maya felt Shinji start to slowly move in and out. It was like nothing she had ever felt, not even the times she had used her vibrator to vent her frustrations. She felt every vein and bump in his penis as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts. A particularly hard thrust cause her eyes to shoot open in pleasure. With her eyes open it allowed Maya to see herself in the mirror. Dressed in her wedding gown, tits free and swinging with every thrust and face a mask of pleasure. The sight of herself acting so openly wanton in her wedding dress cause her to clamp down on Shinji's cock as her second orgasm for the night crashed down on upon her.

As Shinji slowly started picking up the pace her knew things weren't going to last much longer. The churning in his balls and the desperate whimpers being ripped from Maya's throat where all of the clues he needed. When Maya clamped down on him like a vice he lost all control. Without a second though he began to empty his load into her willing pussy.

"Oh yes!" Maya screamed "Cum in me please... cum in me Shinji... only you!"

Shinji was only to happy to agree, especially considering he had already started emptying himself into her. He had been backed up for awhile with his lack of contact with his usual partners. The extra large load started to ooze out and trickle down her legs just to prove that point.

"/Better make sure she cleans that up before she gets married/." Almost bursting out laughing at the insanity of the thought.

Leaning forward to place his mouth in close proximity to the slowly recovering Maya's ear he began to whisper. "Lucky there is still an hour to go." Giving her ear a playful lick. "There are still some things I need to teach you."

As Shinji withdrew himself from the snugness of her vagina, the fog inhabiting Maya's mind started to clear. Luckily for her she had regained some sensibility as a knock at the door sounded causing her to jerk to full awareness.

"Who is it?" she called out.

The reply took her by a bit of surprise. "It's Makoto. Can you open the door? People were a bit worried when you asked them to leave so suddenly."

"Just a minute!" Maya called out almost panicking before turning towards Shinji, her dress falling back into place as she pulled away from him. Reaching down she pulled the cups of her dress back over her breasts.

"You have to hide!" she whispered fiercely.

Shinji looked around the room look for somewhere to do just that but came up short of places to hide. A grin crept up on his face.

"When you open the door stand a bit to the side and don't move until he leaves and the door gets closed."

Maya looked perplexed. "What..."

She was cut off by Shinji. "Just do it! There is nowhere to hide and if you keep stalling he's going to get even more worried. Trust me."

Sighing she did as he asked, wondering how he was planning on talking his way out of this one. Makoto was trusting, but even he would be suspicious of her being locked in a room with a man he knew she used to be in love with. Maya reached the door and began to unlock it when she felt her dress being lifted and a body situating itself under it behind her legs. Finally recognising Shinji's plan she allowed herself to breath a sigh of relief at his quick thinking before finally opening the door.

She broke into a shy smile when she noticed Makoto was standing there looking at her in awe like she was some kind of goddess. She had made sure he hadn't seen the wedding dress before now and he really wasn't supposed to see it till she came walking down the aisle.

"You know it's bad luck to see the Bride before the wedding right?"

"I know." Came an awed whisper before he shook his head to clear it. "Everyone was worried about you though. You are ok right?" He moved forward and pulled her into a hug that was full of concern. It was a comfortable hug, full of security. Maya found herself think that it lacked the raw passion that had occurred when Shinji had laid his hands on her.

Makoto became slightly worried when not long after pulling her into a hug he felt her stiffen slightly and heard some moans slip from her throat. He could tell she was trying to stop them escaping from her mouth but some of them seemed to slip out anyway. She seemed to squirm slightly before clamping down and stopping herself from doing it. Before he could ask if she was alright again she had already answered the question that was on his lips.

"I am just feeling a bit off in the stomach. That is why I just wanted some time to myself. It's probably just nerves." The nervousness of her grin seemed to agree with her statement. "Anyway, you mister have seen far too much! So run along until the ceremony starts!"

Makoto face broke into a crooked grin before stepping back and giving her a bow. "Yes your majesty!"

With a last grin over his shoulder Makoto disappeared back down the corridor from which he came. Maya heaved a great sigh of relief before closing and locking the door again. This followed shortly by a yelp as Shinji was kicked from under her dress.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Was the ferocious growl that burst forth from Maya as Shinji picked himself up from the floor.

Shinji just had his chesire like grin covering his face again. While he had been hiding under Maya's dress he noticed he had quite scrumptious access to her panties. Having been turned into a bit of a thrill seeker by Misato he had slipped his hands between her legs just as Makoto hugged her. Sliding his hand inside the leg of her panties he buried one finger into her pussy while his thumb gently flicked back and forth over her clit. His grin had begun once her legs almost began to collapse and the juice from her pussy increased and started dribbling down her leg once more.

"Your words say you didn't like it and yet your flower said yes. Hmmm, which one to believe?" The purring tone from Shinji caused Maya's cheeks heat up as he continued to tease her.

"You were getting off though weren't you? The thrill of getting caught was exciting you?"

The blood flooded Maya's face even faster at the teasing comments. Before she could reply though she let out a squeak as Shinji grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Now, were where we?" Growled Shinji in a delightfully seductive manner that sent tingles up her spine. He had his face so close to her now she could feel his breath brush lightly across her skin. "Oh that's right!" With his growl turning into more of a purr. "I was going to fuck you again before we were rudely interrupted."

Being picked up again Maya was beginning to think she was a sack of potatoes. That thought didn't have much time to hang around as Shinji sat himself down onto the couch. He then proceeded to deposit her into his lap with her face to face with him.

"Now" The lecturing tone almost made her feel like she was back in school. "I did all the work last time. A relationship is about give and take you see. Now it's time for you to do some giving my little vixen."

Maya squirmed in Shinji's lap. She could feel he was hard again and she knew she wanted him buried inside her again yet there was a slight hesitation. Last time had all been Shinji's doing. He had thoroughly dominated her. After he had masturbated her to orgasm he had left her without her mind. He had then taken her from behind and fucked her into an even better orgasm. Up until now she could blame it all on Shinji. He had taken away her will and seduced her before she knew what had happened. It was easy relieve some of her guilt this way. If however she decided to take the next step then it was all her doing. It would be all her with no persuasion from Shinji. She wouldn't be able to shift the blame onto him to help relieve any guilt she felt later on.

Thoughts of not going through with it left her mind quite rapidly when Shinji raised the back of her dress and began rubbing her slit through her panties. When he started tugging her panties down she stood in a daze and allowed him to lean forward and remove them. As she lowered herself back down onto him each leg went to opposite sides allowing her to sit astride him. She could feel his throbbing member resting against her once again drenched lips and readied to lower herself onto him. Right now she didn't care about anything else. The guilt could come later for her being an active participant but right now she just needed his cock inside her again. Before she could lower herself much further however, Shinji's clamped onto he waist stopping her. "You need to watch it go in this time."

Grabbing the front of her dress he pulled it backwards, bunching it up behind her so she could see her dripping pussy poised over his throbbing erection. A small groan ripped from her mouth at the sight before she began to descend upon it.

The descent was far easier this time now she had been loosened up by multiple. Maya was incredibly wet and a little more stretched than before. Being able to use her weight to guide herself down made things slightly easier as well. She was still tight though and it took a bit of time before she had all of him inside of her. Neither minded a great deal though as the feelings the descent generated were exquisite.

Shinji revelled at the sight of Maya willingly lowering herself onto his achingly hard cock. The sight of a pussy stretching to accept him inside would always leave him excited and Maya's almost virginally tight one stretched around him was no exception. Deciding the sight would be even better if her breasts were free he reached up and lowered the cups of her dress down over her breasts before snatching up a nipple into his mouth.

His free hand ventured down to where their bodies met and he covered one of his fingers in the juices their love making had created. Slipping his hand behind her he started rubbing the juiced into her puckered rosebud. When his hand returned to gather more juices before returning to do the same thing again he got a squeaked exclamation from Maya.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh." Was the whispering reply she received. "You'll like this!"

Even though Maya took his word for it she still jumped a little when Shinji started worming his finger into her ass. He tried to ease the initial discomfort for her by using his free hand to tweak her clit while increasing the speed of his upward thrusts into her. He drove up as hard as he could from his position making loud slapping sounds as their bodies slammed together. The combined sensations from all her sensitive areas bought Maya rapidly to the edge of her orgasm.

The sensations were to much for the previously ex-virgin as she was hit by the biggest orgasm of her life. She clamped down on Shinji's erection hard, trying to milk his cum from him as her excess fluids started to dribble down her thighs. Shinji had cum not to long before though and was quite a bit more experienced than Maya. He stopped thrusting and managed to keep himself from following her over the edge. He did still have more to teach her.

The fog lifted from Maya's mind as she recovered. When her senses finally returned she realised that Shinji had laid her down on the couch and was currently kneeling over her without any pants on.

"You finished a bit early last time Maya, but it's ok. There is still one thing left for you to learn and you basic training will be complete."

With that said Shinji placed his still throbbing erection between her breasts. Using his hands he squeezed the breasts around he still slick cock before slowly starting to shuffle his hips backwards and forwards. The fluids from their previous love making made it slippery enough to slide easily between her cleavage.

"This is a tit-fuck Maya." Grunted Shinji as he picked up some pace. "When it comes out the top wrap your lips around it!" The excitement could be heard in his voice as he once again headed for his finale.

Maya watched a little cross-eyed as the head of his penis appeared and disappeared out of her cleavage. Still a little unsure she stuck her tongue out a little and allowed the head of his penis to brush up against it. Finding it not to distasteful she wrapped her lips around the tip on its next appearance, running her tongue along the slit.

"Oh yeah!" Was the moan that burst forth from Shinji. He decided to forgo the tit-fuck and just bury his penis into her mouth. "Just take as much as you can. It'll get easier with experience."

Maya struggled mightily to take it all but with her inexperience she didn't get much more than a couple of inches in.

"That's a good girl." Cooed Shinji has he began to pet her hair. He allowed her to dictate the pace of his stroking and amount she could take. Shinji had always found it a magnificent sight to see a woman with a penis buried in her mouth. Even more so when the women seemed so innocent and yet seemed to be enjoying it so much.

Maya got more comfortable with the cock sliding in and out of her mouth, Shinji's words about experience ringing true. Her tongue massaged all the parts it could reach, as she slowly increased the amount she could take. She managed to get enough in at one point to almost brush the entrance to her throat.

The sight of innocent Maya straining to take so much of his penis in seemed to do it for Shinji. He felt his cum start to boil up from his balls and head towards the tip. Figuring it was probably not a good idea to empty a load into Maya's mouth on her first attempt at a blowjob made him look around for somewhere to cum that wouldn't make a mess.

Spotting her panties laying carelessly where he had thrown them earlier gave him a naughty little idea. Grabbing the panties he wrapped them around the end of his cock and emptied his load all over the inside of them. Using the panties to wipe up the excess with, he let out a deep sigh before slowly getting up to get his pants. He called over his shoulder to the still dazed Maya.

"You better tidy up Maya, its getting close to that time."

Maya managed to gingerly pull herself up and straighten her dress before finding something to wipe up the mess between her legs. She needed to touch up her hair again as it had a freshly fucked look. When she was done she turned to see a grinning Shinji looking at her with her panties in his hand. Walking towards her he bent down and with her assistance slid her panties back on.

Feeling the slimy substance in her panties touch the tender lips of her pussy she gasped. Shinji's cum was resting against her most private parts and it caused a naughty kind of excitement to flow through her. She almost wanted him to take her again right then. She decided against it and settled for giving him a questioning look instead.

"Something to remember me by while you're getting married." Was the cocky reply before Shinji headed towards the door and left without another word.

**-**

Maya tried to put the whole previous incident behind her as she said her 'I Do's'. She thought she was successful until she turned with Makoto on her arm to leave the church. When her eyes met Shinji's he had a small satisfied smirk on his face cause her cheeks to heat up and she knew right then she would never be able to say no to him.

**The End.**

  
**Author Notes**

This shit is un-beta'd at the moment. I have been through and edited allot myself after the initial writing but I am terrible at picking up my own mistakes. When the Studiotorium chaps get unlazy it'll be done then.


End file.
